


on the run

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, hans sub tendencies Back Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Han and Lando have some fun with the adrenaline rush after making a run for it when a deal goes south, and Han really likes giving head.





	on the run

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is the 69th fic in the tag but also how the Fuck are there only 68-now-69 fics for these two

The deal was going fine, and then everything went very south very fast.

Han had known he was a little short on that shipment--not that it was his fault, he didn't ask to get screwed on his end and have to stretch his supply--but it was  _ fine, _ he’d assured Lando, if anyone even noticed, they would be long gone by then.

Lando hadn't been particularly reassured, but Han had already confirmed the drop, and there wasn't much they could do about it at that point.

The back room of the bar they were set to meet in was thick with smoke that made Han’s sinuses sting, but he didn't miss the way the noise from the rest of the bar was muffled almost to silence when the door closed behind the group of five Hrakians set to pick up--should have been three, Han noted; judging by the glance Lando shot him as he sat down, inconspicuously adjusting his jacket to cover his shoulder holster, he hadn't missed it either.

The soundproofing was new.

Chewie dropped the metal crate onto the table and stepped back behind Han and Lando, just far enough from the door so as not to raise any suspicions. Han cleared his throat to try to cover up a smirk at the way the Hrakian second from the middle looked up at Chewie with wide eyes before looking away again.

The one in the middle slapped a wad of bills onto the table with a heavy  _ thunk, _ but she didn't take her hand off of it.

“This all of it?”

Han leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. “Wouldn't be here if it wasn't.”

She looked from Han to Lando to Chewie before back to Han, fingers twitching around the wad of bills. “Heard some things about you lately.”

“What things?” Lando asked smoothly, just the right hint of surprise in his voice to sound believably innocent.

She kept perfectly still, narrowed eyes darting over to Lando. “Not good ones.”

Han sighed and sat up straighter, leaning his forearms against the edge of the table, both hands plainly visible. “Who has anything nice to say about their competition?”

She snorted, inching the wad of bills incrementally closer to herself. “Who said it was competition?”

Han pointedly looked at the bills in her hand before looking back up to her. “Listen, if you wanted to cancel and find someone else, you had loads of time before we got here,” he pointed out. “You really know anyone  _ more _ reliable?”

She frowned. Her hand didn't move.

No one said anything for a minute, the air thick with more than smoke, still and quiet before she jerked her chin towards the crate on the table.

The Hrakian to her left pried the lid open, filling the room with the heavy, tingly smell of unprocessed spice. She and the Hrakians at her side peered down into the crate, the other two not taking their eyes off of Han and Lando and Chewie. The one who had opened the lid reached towards the crate’s contents, and Han almost knocked against the edge of the table when he lurched forward to wave them away, quickly falling back into the chair with his hands in the air when the two Hrakians staring at him and Lando reached for their hips.

“Hey, hey, just--” He kept his hands up, looking up to the boss. “You got gloves?”

She nodded once without looking up, and the Hrakians looking at Han and Lando dropped their hands at their sides.

“You don't just touch the pure stuff,” she hissed at the one to her left, leaning forward with her elbows on the table, claiming the space around the crate so the two Hrakians at her side had to crane their necks to look inside. “This thing got a scale?”

Lando nodded and held his hands up for a second before reaching for the crate, pressing along the row of buttons by the top until a string of numbers flickered up on a small screen. 

Everyone in the room held their breath while the last number flickered between 8 and 0.

Han and Lando had to make sure not to look too relieved when it settled on the 0.

The boss nodded again, gesturing for the Hrakian to her left to put the lid back on, sealing itself with a  _ hiss. _

The two Hrakians standing on either end slowly reached for the crate, while the boss slid the wad of bills towards Han and Lando, reaching out to meet her halfway.

There was a split second of silence, everyone in the room going very still, before the boss let go of the credits and the lackeys pulled the crate off the table with a grunt at the weight of it.

“Pleasure as always,” Lando said, carefully pocketing the bills without moving his jacket enough to uncover the shoulder holster.

The boss snorted, and Han and Lando waited for her and the other two beside her to stand before getting up themselves.

Chewie opened the door first, jerking his chin in a quick nod before everyone else followed.

The bar was so packed and noisy it seemed unlikely that anyone would notice them coming back out, or that the crate had changed hands since they’d come in--not that anyone would care--and Han had half a mind to stop for a drink now that the hard part was over, but Lando kept his eyes straight ahead on the exit.

They’d almost made it to the door when Han heard the nasally voice of a Bith catching the boss’ attention.

Han tried not to react, keeping his ears as tuned to the conversation as he could over the rest of the noise. His hand was on the door when he finally glanced back, and then it felt like time had sped up for a few seconds.

The Bith knocked their knuckles against the edge of the crate, leaning in close to it. They did it again. He couldn't catch what they said to the boss, but her face said enough.

“Go,” he muttered to Lando.

He didn't get the chance to explain himself before he heard the bellowed,  _ “Solo!”  _ followed by the unmistakable click of a blaster’s safety being turned off, clear as anything even over the noise.

A shot whizzed by his head and hit the wall when he grabbed Lando’s arm, the air feeling charged like a storm as he wrenched the door open.

“Chewie!”

He didn't need to be told twice before taking off in the direction of the Falcon, faster than Han or Lando would have been able to manage.

“I  _ told you, _ oh--shit--one of us should have stayed onboard,” Lando panted, glancing over his shoulder before pushing Han out of the way of the next shot. “We need a getaway man.”

Han laughed breathlessly and shook his head, shooting over his shoulder and grinning to himself at the  _ thud _ that came immediately after. “We were doing  _ fine--” _

“We were not doing fine!” Lando stumbled when he reached for his blaster, and Han had to grab his arm to keep him upright. He could see the Falcon, loading ramp already open for them.

Han could feel the buzz of the next blaster shot whizz by his arm, so close his sleeve looked a little singed.

“I just fucking got this!” he shouted behind himself, shooting twice over his shoulder.

Their next shot got so close he could feel the hair at the back of his neck stand on end, just enough of a startle to trip him up, and Lando grabbed his wrist so tight to pull him up the loading ramp it almost hurt.

Chewie started to close the ramp as soon as they got to it, and they stumbled from the sharp shift in the incline before they made it fully inside, Lando shooting behind him another couple times for good measure while Han bolted for the cockpit.

He didn't quite make it before the ship lurched roughly into the air, knocking him off balance, Lando crashing into him a second later. Han braced his back against the wall to try to stay upright, holding Lando steady, and he couldn't tell who kissed who first through the rush of adrenaline and the heavy rumble of the engines.

They had to break away once the next lurch almost knocked Lando’s forehead against Han’s nose, but Han didn't move his hands from Lando’s waist until the floor evened out, tapping the blaster still in his hand against Lando’s hip.

“You got the credits?”

Lando stepped back to put his blaster back in the shoulder holster, digging through the inside jacket pockets he’d sewn in himself. “Oh, shit…”

Han could feel all the color drain from his face. “You didn't--”

Lando was grinning from ear to ear when he pulled the wad of bills out and smacked it against Han’s chest. “Gullible.”

Han laughed breathlessly and shook his head, thumbing through the bills for a second before swatting at Lando’s shoulder. “Fucker.”

Lando swatted right back, but he didn't move his hand from Han’s sleeve, tugging him in for another kiss.

They only broke apart at the sound of an annoyed growl from down the hall; Lando cleared his throat and straightened out his jacket before making his way to the cockpit, and Han couldn't help rolling his eyes. Not like he was fooling anyone.

Han triumphantly smacked the bills down onto the dashboard next to Chewie, glancing across the array of flickering lights and buttons. “We clear?”

Chewie growled again and nodded; the shields had taken a hit before they'd made it past the atmosphere, but nothing serious, and nothing was coming up on the scanners.

Han nodded and rubbed his hands together, heartbeat still pounding in his ears. “You were great back there, that one guy looked like he was gonna piss himself.”

Chewie grunted a laugh, handing the bills behind him to Lando to divvy up into thirds. Of course he did; that’s the point.

Their knuckles brushed together when Lando gave Han his share, eyes locking for a fraction of a second before Lando looked away to give Chewie his third, but it got the point across.

Han slipped the money into his back pocket, looking across the dashboard for anything out of the ordinary before he started, “So…”

Chewie waved him off before he could get the question out.

Han bit back a grin when he reached for Lando’s hand to pull him down the hall, adrenaline still buzzing right down to his fingertips. “You know where to--if you need anything--”

The last thing he saw was Chewie rolling his eyes in the reflection of the frontview glass, the ship rumbling smoothly into autopilot, before he was almost tripping over his own feet in his rush to get to his bunk.

He stopped for a second in the hallway to pull Lando close against him, stumbling back against the wall when Lando pressed forward to kiss him. The handle of Lando’s blaster still in its holster pressed against Han’s chest while he tugged Han’s shirt free from his waistband, holding tight at Han's waist.

He had to bite back a gasp when Lando pushed forward until their hips were flush, already getting hard against his thigh, but he couldn't hold back a disappointed whine when Lando broke the kiss with a quick drag of his teeth along Han’s bottom lip.

“Hang on.”

Lando took off down the hall before Han could ask why, and he was about to follow when he heard the  _ thunk _ of a drawer being opened and shut a few doors down, Lando running past him again a few seconds later with a joint in hand.

He was breathing a little heavy when he came back out of the cockpit, grabbing Han’s hand to pull him down the hall.

“He can’t exactly leave if there’s a sock on the door, so…”

Han huffed a laugh and rubbed his thumb over Lando’s hand. “Was that the--?”

“Of course.” 

Han could feel him smiling when Lando kissed him.

They barely managed to keep their hands to themselves the rest of the way down the hall, almost tripping over each other when they didn't want to stop kissing to look where they were going.

Lando blindly swatted at the wall until he hit the switch to close the door; Han only broke the kiss for a second to glance behind him before dropping down to the bed, scooting back until his back hit the wall to pull Lando down to his lap. 

Lando hummed into the kiss, slipping his hands up the inside of Han’s jacket to slide it down his shoulders. He pulled away just out of Han’s reach, tracing over the burn on Han’s sleeve.

“Almost got you there,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss him again while he tugged Han’s jacket the rest of the way off.

_ “Almost.” _ Han wound his arms around Lando’s waist, pulling him so close he was sure it wasn't just his own heartbeat he could feel racing against his chest. 

The adrenaline still rushing through them took all the finesse out of the kiss, and it wasn't long before Lando was rocking down against him, wriggling out of Han's grasp to slide his own jacket off. Han leaned up to try to kiss him again, but Lando nudged him back against the wall with a hand on his chest so he could toss the jacket neatly over a stack of storage boxes a couple feet away.

Han pulled him back down by the strap of his shoulder holster, skating his fingers over Lando’s chest before trying to pull the buckles free.

Han broke away with a muffled swear. “How the hell--?”

Lando cut him off with another kiss, gently pulling Han’s hands away and pinning them against the wall by his shoulders. “You're doing it wrong.”

Han pulled in a shaky breath, fingers twitching against Lando’s before he let Han’s hands free to unfasten the buckles himself.

Han couldn't help staring at the way Lando’s fingers moved so deftly over the metal and leather, the dim glow of the overhead lights haloing his face in warm yellow while he tossed the holster almost haphazardly to the foot of the bed.

He didn't quite manage to look away in time.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Han leaned up to kiss him before Lando could press it any further, only breaking away for him to pull Han’s shirt over his head.

Han tugged Lando’s shirt free from his waistband, squeezing at his hips and rocking up as much as he could with Lando still settled in his lap. He moved one of his hands down to fumble with Lando’s belt buckle, but Lando batted his hand away to do it himself, ducking down to mouth at Han's neck.

The back of Han’s head hit the wall with a dull  _ thud, _ arching against him with a whine he couldn't keep down at the feeling of Lando’s teeth dragging just lightly over the curve of his neck, the hint of stubble from that morning scratching against the sensitive skin there making his whole body buzz.

Han’s hand was a little shaky when he reached down the front of Lando’s pants, loosely palming at his dick, and it was hard to break away when Lando leaned up to kiss him again.

“Babe--”

Lando shifted in Han’s lap to get a little more leverage to rock into his hand, and the expression on his face made Han feel like he might melt. “Mm?”

Han couldn’t help leaning up to kiss him again. “Let me...?”

Han could feel him smiling when he leaned in for another quick kiss before lifting himself up from Han’s lap, flopping down next to him on the bed, legs still draped over Han’s thighs.

Han tugged at the laces of his boots until he managed to get them off--no shoes on the bed, you heathen, Lando was always saying, do you really want to do that much laundry--dropping them off the edge of the bed before crawling up above Lando, propping himself up on his elbows to lean in and kiss him.

Lando's hands were warm sliding down Han’s sides, giving his ass a quick squeeze before sliding back up to knead at his hips. Han was startled into a moan when Lando wedged his thigh between Han’s, rubbing up against him with just the right pressure that Han had to break the kiss for a second to catch his breath.

Han kissed along his neck, making his way down between Lando's legs, crammed awkwardly in the small space left at the foot of the bed before Lando scooted up to lean against the wall.

Lando carded his fingers through Han’s hair while he resettled himself, rubbing his fingertips in slow circles over his scalp, and Han couldn’t help leaning into his hand with a soft sigh before tugging Lando's pants down his hips. Han leaned in to mouth at the base of his dick, smiling a little at the way Lando's fingers twitched in his hair, but it sounded like he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. Han didn't stay there for long before replacing his mouth with his hand, taking a deep breath before ducking down until his lips met his fingers circled around Lando’s dick.

He had to reach down with his free hand to adjust the front of his pants.

He couldn't keep down a muffled whine when Lando gave his hair a light tug, eyes flickering shut as he dipped his head further until his eyes started to water.

He pulled back for just a second, jerking his hand over Lando’s dick while he gulped another deep breath, his palm slick with spit. He ducked right back down, squeezing his eyes shut at the tight feeling in his throat; he only pulled up enough to breathe through his nose, laving his tongue over the head until it got a real moan out of Lando.

He slowly started bobbing his head, twisting his hand over whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He moaned at that unmistakable salty taste on his tongue, ducking down until his nose was almost against Lando’s pelvis. He couldn't help rubbing the heel of his palm against his own dick straining at the front of his pants when Lando moved his hand down to cup the back of his neck, firm but so soft in the way his fingertips rubbed over the downy hair there.

Han’s heart was pounding in his ears from more than just the adrenaline from before, and he pulled off of Lando's dick with a  _ pop, _ leaning his cheek against Lando's thigh while he caught his breath again.

Lando brushed Han’s hair out of his eyes, bringing up his other hand to trace along his cheekbone before brushing his thumb over Han’s bottom lip.

Lando’s voice was deliciously rough and low, making Han shiver when he asked, “Are you touching yourself?”

Han ducked his head against Lando's hip to hide the flush he could feel creeping up his cheeks.

He nodded.

“Don't stop on my account.”

Han groaned when he took Lando back in his mouth, wriggling his hand down the front of his pants. It felt awkward and uneven with his wrong hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not with Lando hot and heavy on his tongue, his hand in Han’s hair clearing every thought that might have passed through his head.

Han ducked down until his lips met his fingers circled around the base of Lando's dick, and he heard Lando's head  _ thump _ back against the wall when he swallowed to keep from coughing, pushing himself down until the line of hair trailing down from Lando's bellybutton tickled his nose. He could only hold himself there for a couple seconds before he had to lift up again with a gasp, a string of saliva dribbling onto his hand, but he only gave himself enough time to suck in a deep breath before dipping down again.

“Fuck,” Lando muttered, and the look in his eyes when Han managed a glance up made his heart skip. “You really are something else.”

He couldn't help whimpering when Lando tugged at his hair again, moving his hand faster over his own dick as much as he could with his hand awkwardly crammed against the front of his pants. His head felt fuzzy and blessedly empty, nothing else but the feeling of Lando's hand in his hair and those soft, almost strained sounds bubbling from his throat, like he was trying to drag it out, and it wasn't a conscious thought so much as a feeling as natural as breathing that he wanted to make Lando come.

His hand slowed and then stilled over his own dick when he put all his focus to Lando's, shifting his hand down from the base of his dick to palm at his balls while he pushed himself down as much as he could manage. He had to squeeze his eyes shut again at the tightness in his throat, but he didn't pull up until he was almost dizzy, breathing heavily through his nose with Lando's dick still partway in his mouth.

He moaned when he felt it twitch on his tongue, ducking down again until he had as much of Lando in his mouth as he could manage without his chest heaving at the intrusion. Lando’s fingers pulled just this side of too tight on his hair before he moved his hand down to cup the back of Han’s head, fingertips rubbing over the nape of his neck. Han couldn't help pushing himself lower until it was almost uncomfortable when Lando moaned, clapping his free hand over his mouth with a quick glance towards the door.

Han grinned as much as was possible with his mouth so full; some small part of him wanted to pull off to tease Lando for it, but not enough to actually bring himself to pull up.

The thought was gone as soon as it came at the feeling of Lando's grip getting a little tighter at the back of his neck, blunt fingernails pressing stinging little crescents onto his skin, and he could feel the way Lando's hips shifted like he was trying to hold back the impulse to thrust up into his mouth.

Han went still with Lando's dick not quite halfway in his mouth, just about bumping the back of his throat. His chest felt tingly at the strained moan it pulled out of Lando, like he was desperate for Han to keep going but too  _ nice _ to do anything about it.

He still didn’t move from there; Han stared up at him until he got eye contact, his eyebrow quirking up in a silent  _ get on with it. _

Lando let out a deep, shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut for a second like he had to collect himself. His hand at the back of Han’s neck stayed where it was, his other hand coming down to cup the side of his face, tracing his thumb over Han’s cheekbone as he tentatively inched his hips upwards.

Han had to squeeze at the base of his own dick to hold back that heat building between his legs at the feeling of Lando slowly, carefully fucking into his mouth, soft little groans coming out on each exhale. He could hear Lando's breathing getting uneven when he started bobbing his head in time with Lando moving his hips, pushing himself down until his eyes started to water again.

He ignored Lando tugging at the back of his hair.

_ “Han.” _

Han pointedly ducked down until his nose was almost touching Lando’s belly again; he managed to hold himself there a few seconds before pulling away just enough to suck in a gasp around the head of Lando's dick, still sitting heavy and hot on his tongue.

He closed his lips around the tip before ducking down again, bobbing his head faster than Lando was gently thrusting up into him. Lando's hand dropped from his face to grip at his shoulder, his hand still at the back of Han’s neck holding him down with a hint of pressure that made Han’s head rush.

Han would have missed it if he hadn't heard the moan building up in Lando's chest, the way his hands shook for a second before going stiff and still; he pulled up so the head of Lando's dick was rubbing over his tongue, moving his hand back up to jerk the rest that wasn't in his mouth until Lando was quietly babbling a string of swears, salty heat dribbling onto his tongue in quick bursts.

Han swallowed while he ducked down until his lips hit his hand again, humming contentedly to himself at the way Lando’s hips twitched on his way down.

He kept his mouth around Lando's dick until he could feel him going soft, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand when he finally pulled up, breathing heavy through the rush in his head of getting enough oxygen again.

He didn't move just yet, tucking Lando back into his pants with shaky hands while he caught his breath, Lando scritching his fingers through Han’s hair. Without his world being narrowed down to nothing but his mouth around Lando, the almost uncomfortable strain of his own dick against the too-snug fabric of his pants was impossible to ignore; he shifted his hips before Lando gave his hair a light tug, too dazed to bother holding back a whimper at the feeling of it.

“Get up here,” Lando said breathlessly, hauling Han up to drop bonelessly against his chest. Lando spread his legs so Han could settle in between them, his back to Lando's chest before he twisted around for a kiss.

He could feel Lando's tongue swipe over his bottom lip, searching out the taste of himself, and it came as almost a surprise when Lando's hand came down to pop open his fly.

Lando broke the kiss to pull Han flush against him, his head drooping back to Lando's shoulder with a whine when Lando leaned in to kiss along his neck. Lando sucked at a sensitive spot just below his jaw at the same time he got his hand around Han’s dick, knocking a moan from his chest that he didn't have it in him to hold back.

Han’s hands were gripped tight in the sheets to either side of Lando's thighs when Lando started pumping his hand, kissing over the faint mark he’d left on Han’s neck.

“You really are so good at that,” he murmured, bumping his nose against Han’s jaw, tweaking his thumb over the head of Han’s dick.

Han squeezed his eyes shut and bit the inside of his cheek. That tight heat was building up between his legs again, and Lando's other hand wedging down between the two of them to knead at his ass wasn't helping him hold it off.

“You know how good you are?” Lando asked, and Han’s heartbeat pounded so roughly against his chest it almost ached.

Lando latched onto his neck just as he started to come, amping up the sensation too suddenly for him to keep quiet. The feeling of Lando's mouth on his skin made it feel like his brain had shorted out for a second, squirming against his hand once he started to go soft and over-sensitive.

He could see Lando hesitate before wiping his hand off on the sheets, sleepy smile spreading over his face when he leaned up to kiss Lando's jaw.

“What happened to not making a mess of the bed, huh?”

He felt Lando smile before tilting his head down for a real kiss, winding his arms tight around Han’s waist.

“Already got your damn shoes on the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me abt these husbands @ hansolosbi dot tumblor dot com!


End file.
